Supplying irrigation liquid to a surgical site via a surgical handpiece from a peristaltic pump on a remote console has been long known. One such pump and console is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,556 issued Dec. 28, 1999 to Joseph Kablik et al. The Kablik irrigation surgical tool system includes a motorized handpiece with a tool removably insertable therein. The console includes a peristaltic pump rotor and a tube set. The tube set is housed within a cassette which is mountable on the console for coaction with the rotor to supply irrigation liquid to the tool.
The Kablik cassette mounts on the outside of the console, through a set of tabs which, and over a set of pump rollers which are outside of the console. The pump rollers are mounted to a shaft which is rotated by the pump. Rotation of the shaft and the pump rollers compress the tubes within the cassette, thereby providing a pulsatile flow of irrigation fluid. However, since the pump rollers are external to the console, they are susceptible to contamination which may lead to failure and/or additional cleaning.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.